


I Don't Know How to Make You Happy

by Katybug1992



Series: Tumblr Prompts [132]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: 2016-2017 NHL Season, Angst with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24389200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: Jared had broken the news as gently as possible, that he would be playing the next season in Scotland, and braced himself for the reactions he knew were going to come flying at him.
Relationships: Jared Staal & Eric Staal, Jeff Skinner/Jared Staal
Series: Tumblr Prompts [132]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1139243
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	I Don't Know How to Make You Happy

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a quote from West Wing.

Jared had broken the news as gently as possible, that he would be playing the next season in Scotland, and braced himself for the reactions he knew were going to come flying at him.

Marc tried to put on a happy face while Jordan asked why the South Carolina Stingrays hadn’t been in the mix of teams Jared considered.

But Eric had probably the worst reaction, accusing Jared of running away from what he had been working toward, running away from his family, running away from Jeff.

And Jared had masked how right Eric was by getting pissed at him and storming out of Eric’s house, ignoring Marc calling his name, ignoring Jordan and Eric yelling at each other, ignoring the gnawing feeling in his stomach about how he was going to break the news to Jeff, ignoring that Eric was right. Which is what really pissed him off. 

Because Eric knew him best, really knew him. He was right. Because in Scotland there would be no one comparing him to his brothers, no one expecting him to be a combination of their styles, no one expecting him to be more than he was.

And he probably would have put off talking to Eric longer if it weren’t for the boys. Because Tanya had texted him to set up a time he was available because his nephews missed him.

And after the boys were done talking to him, Tanya took the phone and ran through her checklist of making sure he was Adulting okay in a different country (she did the same thing when they talked when he was in Charlotte, it just got worse being overseas) and laughed as Scottish slang made it into his vocabulary. 

And then Eric got on the phone. And they hadn’t talked for almost a month, the longest Jared had ever gone not talking to his oldest brother because Eric had always been his hero, the person he pushed himself to emulate and always came up short.

After ten minutes of back and forth between them, the words flew out of his mouth, “I didn’t do it to make you unhappy, Eric!”

“Well, you sure didn’t do it to make me happy!” Eric snapped back, ignoring the glare Tanya gave him as she re-entered the room.

“I don’t know how to make you happy!” Jared replied, trying to keep his tone even as he blinked back his tears, “For that you have to talk to Jordan and Marc!”

And they were both silent for a minute, the only sound was Jared’s occasional sniffle.

“Jay -”

“I just wanted to play one more season. I’m not as good as you guys, I was never gonna make The Show, not for good. So why not give Europe a shot?”

“You never said anything.” Eric sighed, “You did what you always do and kept everything you were feeling inside and then just dropped that bomb on us…. I’m sorry about my reaction and how I’ve been acting, I just…”

“I know.” Jared sighed, “And I’m sorry. I just… I wanted to play one more season.”

“You’re not gonna re-sign with them?”

“Jeff asked me to marry him, when I’m ready to come back to the States. And I said yes. We weren’t gonna say anything until I got back. I mean, we’d have to answer the question of why I was going to Buffalo as soon as I got home, right?”

“Are you happy there?” Eric asked after a beat, biting his lip as he waited for the answer.

“I am.” Jared replied, “I don’t feel like I’m letting anyone down.”

“You’ve never let me down, never could,” Eric responded, “I am so proud of you and all you ever have to do to make me happy is be exactly who you are. Just be you - my annoying, quick-tempered, passionate, stubborn baby brother.”

“I love you, E.”

“Not nearly as much as I love you, J.”

And Jared laughed. Because Eric was always his hero, his favorite brother, the one that Jared spent his whole life trying to emulate. Eric taught him how to skate, how to play hockey, how to be a good person. Eric was the one who called him on his bullshit and never let him get away with anything. Eric who held it over his brothers heads to this day that his name was Jared’s first word.

“Let’s never go this long without talking to each other again, okay?” Eric huffed out a laugh.

“Deal.” Jared grinned.

“So, tell me about Scotland. I wanna know everything.”


End file.
